Forever Solstice
by pinka.tandon
Summary: the cullen have lived in Forks too long they have to move away but a problem arises so what do they do. when they move away the volturi do something. takes place after breaking dawn. to find out please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. Everything and everyone in my stories is Stephanie Meyers.]

**Chapter 1**

"Renesmee, are you coming to pick Charlie up with me?" I asked from the door, knowing she could hear me.

"Yes, Rosalie is brushing my hair," she replied, "So please wait just another minute"

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the driveway"

I walked into the garage and sat down in the Volvo. I had a Ferrari of my own but I avoided using it as mush as possible. I was the sort of girl who avoided fancy stuff. I had almost sold it but I did not want to hurt Edward, my 17-year-old husbands, feelings. Edward and I were a different sort of vampire couple. First, we had met when I was still human. I loved as much as a person could possibly another. We were halves of the whole. After becoming a vampire, my love had almost doubled because instead of one person to love, there were two.

I saw Renesmee run through the door towards the Volvo. She sat down on the front seat and sighed. I was did not need Edward or her power for translating her thoughts. She was probably just impatient to see her cake. Charlie had kept it a secret from everyone, except Edward (because he had already seen it in Charlie's head) and Alice (she had seen in it in one of her visions). He wanted to do his one job at the birthday party very nicely. Alice had insisted on celebrating Renesmee's birthday and my birthday together so that she could throw a big party. She even called _all_ of the wolves to join us in celebration. Edward was completely for the idea, as it would be an occasion to buy me another of his expensive gifts.

The drive to Forks was short, about 10 minutes long. Renesmee was quiet while she listened to the mp3 player that Edward had gifted to her on her first Christmas. It held both of their favorite songs. Some of the classical music was also stored in it, was composed by Edward.

As soon as we reached, Renesmee hopped down from the seat and ran into the house. I parked the Volvo in the driveway and honked. Charlie came out carrying a large white box. He placed it carefully in the back seat.

"Can't I see the cake? It is my birthday party, grandpa." Renesmee complained, her voice impossible convincing

"No I want it to be a surprise for everyone there, that includes you." Charlie explained. He turned to me and said "Hey Bella, how are you? Are you excited for the party? I wonder if Alice is going to make me play those games she's planning," He whispered to himself but both of us heard it clearly.

I saw Renesmee roll her eyes in the back. She looked so much like Edward when she did that.

Edward waited outside for us to arrive with two blindfolds in his hands. I groaned loud enough for him to hear from outside. He chuckled and smoothly ignored me. He tied one around Renesmee's eyes and one around mine. He held both of our hands and led us towards the house. Alice took the cake effortlessly from Charlie and walked quietly behind us.

Alice, Edward's favorite sister, was a short, tiny vampire. She could see the future. Once a decision was made, she could see the outcome. For example, if the volturi decided to come and see our family, she would see them coming. Her partner, Jasper, also had a power. He could affect people's moods, and the mood surrounding him affected him. He had a bit of trouble adjusting to the "vegetarian" diet of the Cullen's.

I knew we had reached the living room when I heard Emmett quietly laughing beside me.

Renesmee waited impatiently at my side. Luckily, she had not gotten her party and present problems from me. She loved receiving presents and having small parties with Alice. When she was younger, both of them would throw small parties within the family for no apparent reason. Behind me, I heard Charlie gasp so the decorations must have been very pretty.

"Bella, Nessie are you ready?" Alice asked. Nessie was Renesmee's nickname. I had been trying to eradicate it but turned out unsuccessful. To me the name sounded the loch ness monster, but Jacob was somehow very attached to that name.

"Sure lets get this finished"

"Edward! Take the blindfold of their eyes"

He pulled the knot gently behind my head. I kept my eyes closed until the last moment. The room looked beautiful. Alice had hung streamer every five centimeters on each of the four walls of our living room the spiraled inward towards the center of the room from the center hung a piñata in the shape of a sun. The color of the streamers contrasted with the colors of the piñata. Balloons hung from the streamers in bright colors. Alice was a genius at these sorts of things. She could match colors and visualize designs very well. This was probably why she could design outfits much better than I ever could.

Charlie's cake was at the center of the small wooden table. He had specially ordered it from Seattle and had it delivered to his doorstep. It was chocolate cake with white icing on the top. The smell of the chocolate might have been tempting to a human but I could not tell. The wolves looked eager to eat it so at least some people would get to enjoy the cake. It was intricately decorated with icing roses each rose was a different colors, but the red looked magnificent on the white cake.

Renesmee looked awed. It looked like she couldn't help but smile. I looked at Edward, he was grinning. He must have had something special planned for us later. Then he suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing, I just heard something I didn't like very much. I'll tell you about it later." His voice was so low that only I could hear.

I had not realized but Jacob's entire pack was standing at the corner of the room. Jake was holding Renesmee's hand. The only person close to Renesmee's age was Claire who stood behind Quil's tall legs. She had just turned seven. Renesmee who actually was turning four, but she looked like a 12-year old. Mentally she was smarter than most adults were but she was still a child. In about a year's time she would be as old as Jacob would and only a little younger than Edward. I would have turned 23 this year… I was still human.

I looked at Edward; he stood beside me one hand on my waist. He was probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. Edward could hear what other people were thinking. If you thought of something, he could hear it as if you were saying it. He could hear everyone… everyone except me. I had always been a mental mute. Edward thought my mind ran on a different frequency than rest of the vampires and the humans. This proved useful when I became a vampire. I am a shield. By extending it, I can block all mental attacks. When I push it out of me completely then I would be just as vulnerable as everybody else is.

Alice made everyone play a couple games. I let Renesmee cut the cake by herself. She was pleased. Everyone (those who could eat) had cake, even Renesmee though she made a face after swallowing it. Unlike the rest of us, Renesmee could eat human food without chucking it out later, but she preferred our diet better.

We ordered pizza for Jacob and his pack. We ordered about 10 boxes and all but 2 pieces got over.

"Do want to see your birthday present?" Edward whispered while Renesmee was opening her presents.

"I thought you had forgotten about that this year," I whispered back "I had my hopes up."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and led me into the garage.

"You got me another car!" I stared at him with disbelief

"Not another, you have not noticed but you have been car less for about a week."

"What do you mean? My car is right there." I said shrugging to the back of the Cullen's garage.

"That's not yours anymore, I sold it to someone who lives in Seattle." He said, "You did not like it much, so I thought you would like to discover a new way to drive."

"You fixed my old Chevy." I asked hopefully. I was too scared to know how much the new car costs.

"No, I got you a simpler car which can go at a speed faster than a snail."

"And which car is it then?"

"It's a BMW. It is a very common car in the states. A lot of people drive it"

He removed the cover and showed it to me. It was a golden car. I had seen a lot of these being driven around in Phoenix. So, I decided to let it pass the simplicity test.

I squeezed closer to him and reach up to kiss him. I guess he was also in the mood as he pulled me up so that I would not have to stretch as much.

"I like the car, I approve it"

He grinned. I guess he was pleased that I accepted the present without whining.

The party inside was almost over. The wolves were ready to leave and Sue looked uncomfortable sitting across the sofa from Emmett. I would not blame her; she had the courage of sitting there, which normal humans could not do.

The pack left. Jacob went with them, so that he could drop Billy home. Renesmee looked at the pile of presents. All the Quiluete boys pitched in enough money to get her a handcrafted game of chess. It was pretty and it designed with little wolves on the sides. It looked like a valuable chessboard. Renesmee liked playing chess sometimes. She could win against Jake and me, but Edward and Alice were difficult to beat. After every lost match with either of them, Emmett would reassure her that she was not the only person with that problem. Jasper and Alice got her about a dozen different outfits. Rose got her a collection of classics with stories like _Little Women, Oliver Twist, Peter Pan, and Alice in Wonderland_. Moreover, Carlisle and Esme got her three plane tickets to visit any place with Edward and me. Charlie and I made her a homemade scrapbook, and Edward got a tiny silver camera that went along with the scrapbook. It was like the gifts that very given to me on my eighteenth birthday. All of them together bought me a hardbound fancy version of _Wuthering Heights_. I had read that book so many times that the bind was torn and the cover was in bad state. I did not like very extravagant gifts. So far, only Edward had given me anything that cost more than a hundred dollars.

This party reminded me about my horrible eighteenth birthday when I was still human. I had gotten a paper clip while I was unwrapping the gifts. Getting a paper cut with seven vampires in the room was not a very interesting experience. What was worse was that Edward thought that being with vampires was dangerous and so his family moved out. I had been torn apart. Jacob had sown that part of me together and the Cullen's eventually came back to Forks. During that bit of time when Edward had been away, Jake was my best friend. The vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies at that time. I had missed my friend quite a bit, then. I had made my choice; I could not live without Edward. He was my soul, the cause of my existence. Now, as I was immortal, I literally had forever to spend with him.

After the party, we watched a movie. All of us sat in the living room watching a movie of Renesmee's choice. It was a comedy. The family enjoyed it, but Edward's face was sick with worry. I did not know what was worrying him so much. He obviously did not want the others to get worried. I was looking at his face more than watching the movie. I tried to read his face but I got nothing from it. He diverted his concentration towards me. His expression relaxed, so I let it go.

At nine o clock, we head home. Our cottage was about a five minute run from the main house. The cottage had originally been a present from my family on my nineteenth birthday. It was so that Edward and I could have some alone time. While Renesmee slept right through the night, Edward would be mine and I his. We put Renesmee in bed and kissed her good night. She had the gift of falling asleep very easily like Jacob. I headed to our room, but Edward pulled me back. He kissed me right there. His lips were soft but urgent on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and stretched up to reach him more easily. He pulled his face back and chuckled, like he used to when I was still human.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I mumbled. It was incomprehensible to me, I wasn't sure if he understood what I was saying. He led me outside.

"We are going to spend the night at home."

"But why? What's wrong?" I asked. "During the movie you looked very worried, like you were thinking about something painful or unpleasant. I did not want to say anything in front of Renesmee so I kept my mouth shut."

I heard something in Charlie's head. It was something I had been expecting for sometime now. It is all very confusing. I do not know how to set everything in its right place. Whatever I plan is blocked by something. It does not sit right."

Chapter 2

"Edward will you please put me on track. I have no idea what you are talking about" I said in a frustrated tone. He stood still for a second as if I was not there at all.

"I will tell you while we walk to the house. Lets keep at human pace so that I can tell you the entire problem slowly and calmly."

"My brain works faster now remember. Tell me Edward."

He kissed me again but I was the one who had to break away this time. That took a lot of effort because I could never have too much of him and always wanted more. The curiosity was killing me.

"Charlie had a thought which I was expecting sometime soon." He explained, " He was thinking how grandfather-ish he was looking every single year and Carlisle remained young. He was about to ask him how he kept his face wrinkle-free."

"Oh" That was all I could say. My mind was swarming with thoughts. Now I knew why Edward was so worried.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…

**Authors note- This is not just about the Cullen's moving away …that just the beginning eventually in the end the volturi will get involved…for what u will have to wait and see…Please read and review…and I will not be able to update very frequently because my exams are coming up so sorry about the suspense.)**

Chapter 2---- MOVING

"Edward will you please put me on track. I have no idea what you are talking about" I said in a frustrated tone. He stood still for a second as if I was not there at all.

"I will tell you while we walk to the house. Lets keep at human pace so that I can tell you the entire problem slowly and calmly."

"My brain works faster now remember. Tell me Edward."

He kissed me again but I was the one who had to break away this time. That took a lot of effort because I could never have too much of him and always wanted more. The curiosity was killing me.

"Charlie had a thought which I was expecting sometime soon." He explained, " He was thinking how grandfather-ish he was looking every single year and Carlisle remained young. He was about to ask him how he kept his face wrinkle-free."

"Oh" That was all I could say. My mind was swarming with thoughts. Now I knew why Edward was so worried. If Charlie had noticed knowing something weird was up with the Cullen's, then the other humans could be having the similar thoughts. Eventually they would figure out that we have been looking the same for six years. This would mean that we had to leave Forks. Move away to some other cloudy city. Leave behind Charlie and Jacob. How would Jake handle this? He can hardly stand being away from Renesmee for a night.

"Edward," I said slowly. "What about Renesmee and Jake?"

"I know I have been thinking about the same problem. Nobody would want the two apart. Jake takes good care of her. He can't come with us because then the pack will be separated."

"Where can we go?"

"I was thinking New Hampshire. You still have not experienced college yet." He smiled crookedly

"So Dartmouth is our next move?"

"If you want it to be, then after four or five decades we will come back here. This is our official residence so we will come back no matter what."

"But what about Charlie? " Will it have to be a final goodbye?" I did not want to break my ties with Charlie too. I could not even remember the last time I had seen Renee. She probably still thought I was recovering from the South American disease.

We reached the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice had cleaned up the mess of the piñata but left the decorations on. She would remove them tomorrow. Carlisle was watching a documentary. Alice and Jasper were quietly sitting on the staircase. Jasper was playing with her hair. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting near the window talking about something. Esme was drawing in a small notebook.

"How come everyone is here tonight?" I asked

"Alice told us you both were coming." Rosalie said.

"Apparently you had nothing else to do tonight." Emmett said. He snickered afterwards.

Edward rolled his eyes and completely ignored the comment. "I needed to talk to Carlisle. He said. "Charlie had an interesting thought. He's the only person who doesn't know who we really are. Everyone but him knows that we are not aging. Charlie does not entirely know that.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Yes he noticed that Carlisle was still looking like a young man even after nine years of living in this city." Edward answered this time looking at Jasper. "Bella, Alice and I are supposed to be 25 now. I do not think we will be able to stay in Forks much longer. If Charlie is thinking about this everyone else could also have been.

"Maybe Charlie has noticed this because he is around Bella and the rest of us more often. If he sees us more, he is likely to notice that we all look the same. Other humans may not notice this as much. They will assume we had surgery or used some expensive facial product they make." Carlisle explained.

I pulled Edward down on the loveseat. We were still standing.

"But how long can we pull it off?" This was the first time I had gone through this procedure. The others had moved around much more. I was the newest member to join this world, Edward's world.

"I can see Bella going to Dartmouth. Edwards not going to give up on that plan." Alice said, speaking for the first time.

"But when?" Esme repeated quietly.

"I think its about September or October." Edward answered this time.

"This year?" I asked. I was suddenly horrified. "Renesmee will only…" I trailed off.

"I know cannot make out which year. This year, the next, or the next." Alice said.

"How about Edward listens to some normal people tomorrow at the hospital" Carlisle said.

"The nurses will be really helpful." Emmett said and then he chuckled. He never took anything seriously. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother for the second time today. I threw him a sharp look. I did not like the idea of Edward and a whole bunch of nurses together in the same room.

"Touchy, touchy, I was just joking."

"I guess that will be our plan then. Carlisle please try to…dazzle them." Edward grinned.

If could have I would have blushed when he said that. I used to be dazzled frequently by Edward and his almost molten golden eyes, when I was human. He still dazzles me but now I could dazzle him back. He looked at my face and sighed. I knew he was missing the blush.

"I do not think that's necessary. Plenty of people tell me how young I look, literally since I got here." Carlisle said.

"Ok then, that's our only plan. Bella and I will come tomorrow to the hospital." Said Edward.

"Everyone will think she sprained her foot or something." Emmett said. He had changed the channel from news to ESPN and was watching a college basketball game.

I snarled at him.

"Lets go for hunt Edward" I said I stood up so fast that I accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oh, I am so sorry." I did not even wait for his answer. I just dragged him outside. I was worried. I had never been to a public place in all of my vampire life. If I did go out it was usually to the supermarket to get food for Jacob and Renesmee sometimes, but even that was done either early in the morning or late at night when only a few humans were there. I was going to the hospital, a much worse experience. A hospital would mean lots of humans and stored blood and patients loosing blood. I had been around maximum ten humans who had their blood securely in their skin. What would I do in a hospital where I could actually see the blood?

"Edward are you coming or should I take Alice?" He seemed reluctant to go. We had just gone three days ago.

"Yeah sure, lets go."

He studied my face. I could tell he was confused. We left the room. As soon as we were out of hearing range, he asked, "Are you worried about the hospital tomorrow?"

"No, I have to do it at least once; otherwise how will I be able to adjust tomorrow?"

"First of all, you don't need to come. It slipped out of my tongue when I was talking to Carlisle. Secondly, you do not need to worry you have amazing self-control. If anyone saw you then they would think you're as old as I am. Jasper still struggles with it and he is older that I am. You have been around Charlie and Sue so many times."

"That is just two humans. This will be a hospital full of them. Some the humans will be bleeding some hooked on to machines for blood and then the hospital will have some stored blood for the patients. What if the smell overpowers me and I loose control?"

"It has been six years Bella. I something bad were to happen I would not take you. If you do not want to go don't go. I won't force you into this." He said calmly.

"No I will go. If something bad happens tomorrow and I do not feel comfortable then I will leave. I will go north as far away from civilization. You can find me with the penguins."

He chuckled.

Thinking about the blood had mad me thirsty. Though I had hunted just a couple days ago, my throat was burning. To prevent this thirst from releasing the next day I wanted to hunt now. I had gotten better at hunting now. I was still not as good as Edward and Alice. They had had a century of practice.

I finished my two deer. Edward had one today. He waited for me near the trees. I had managed to save my t-shirt from ripping into shreds, but a large red blob stained the front.

"Lets go home and change this crappy shirt." I said. He grinned and took my hand and we ran home together.

I spent the rest of the night in Edward's arms. He was not cold to me anymore and I did not smell like food to him. We were equals…finally.

****

"Are you sure you want to come? The visit will not hurt you in any way?" Edward asked me as he started the Volvo.

"Yes, lets go." I replied. "I want to try this once. If something does not feel right, I will leave before enter the hospital. I will leave you a note and go somewhere deserted. You have to come to me as soon as this mess is over. Is it possible…"

He cut me off. "Since you skipped the new-born stage I do not think you will ever have to imagine that sort of blood-lust."

My entire family thought that after becoming a vampire, for the first few years all I would be able to think about would be thirst, thirst, and more thirst. I am still a young vampire compared to Edward and Carlisle, but I never had those feelings that everybody was so sure I would have. Edward thought it was because of mental training. I knew what I was becoming, what I would be like after the change, the sacrifices I would have to make to spend eternity with Edward. I could have taken this path or left it all to live safe and human, away from all of this supernatural stuff. No one else had had these options. No one had chosen to be this way except me…wait even I did not have a choice in the end, it was either this or death. But still, I was mentally prepared for it all so I got this superior self-control.

Carlisle thought it was just sort of a gift like my shield, which gave me this amazing control over my mind and senses. This was something that had taken even him sometime to achieve.

"Did you tell Rosalie not to tell Renesmee about the move? I think I forgot to mention it." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes I told her I think Alice will take her over to Charlie's so that Rose and Esme can tell Jacob about it. He should know about it." He replied.

"When did you set this up?" I looked at him appalled. I did not know anything about this. "But you do not even know when it will happen... if it will happen. I do not want to hurt Jake unnecessarily. Why can't we stay at home for a couple decades, do our shopping from different states? Then Jake and Renesmee can stay together."

"It's a small town, love, someone will find out sooner or later. I had thought about that too yesterday but how would you like to be under house arrest for five to six decades? Run an hours distance to buy clothes, food and other supplies?" He replied

"I guess that's a little unpractical…or completely unpractical." I said. "but what other alternative do we have? The rest of the family could move while we could stay here with Renesmee. I can last without new clothes. Did you know there are still some clothes that I have not worn yet. Alice had gotten them like four years ago. We can tell Jake to bring his own food. I am sure he won't mind; it is the only way he can stay with her. He will just have to make some compromises."

"Do you know haw much that would hurt Esme? And nobody would want the family separated. Even Renesmee does not like the rest of us apart. She saw what it was like when Jasper and Alice left us. Everyone was different, sad, and incomplete. She can understand such stuff very well."

"Like I did not know that." I replied irritated. "Now I know exactly why you were so frustrated last night."

"How long will it take to run from New Hampshire to here?" I asked while he drove into the hospital parking lot.

"I don't know, but it will take some time"

"Give me an estimate."

"Four to five hours maybe. Why?"

I could see the curiosity burning within him. He waited for me to reply.

"Bella," Edward said in his soft velvety voice. Even as a vampire my head started spinning when he spoke like that. "How many times do I have to tell you to tell me what you are thinking at a time like this? It is driving me mad."

"I was thinking that we could bring Renesmee here every weekend so that Jake can spend the weekend with her."

He opened the door for me and held his hand out. I took it and we began to walk to the entrance.

"I think that might work but we will have to run here more than just in the weekends. They cannot stay without each other for very long and Renesmee is almost a teenager so her emotions might start kicking in."

"Damn it, I thought that would work, but what other option do we have?"

"Lets think about that later. By the way, could you pretend you sprained your ankle? I have a plan that might just work." He said.

"Okay, I will lean on your shoulder then."

He kissed me quickly and said, "It's going to be alright we will figure something out. We always do." He kissed me again but longer this time. "Lets go," He said and we walked into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: AGE

We entered the small reception. I had smelled the blood outside but it was not as strong. When I stepped into the building, the smell became stronger. The back of my throat burned. The venom filled my mouth. I could just control my senses. Edward must have notice my muscles stiffen. I clutched his hand. He squeezed my hand and he asked quietly so that only I could hear, "Do you want to leave?"

I did not speak, but I nodded my head showing no. My throat still burned and scratched, but I would be able to handle this. It was close to torturing me; if I opened my mouth, there would be a chance that I could loose control. I limped forward leaning on Edward. I looked at his face. He looked hurt and he was almost hissing, as if Jane was attacking him from somewhere. I extended my shield sub-consciously. Then I realized that he was worried about me. I held my breath for sometime. It helped a little but I started feeling uncomfortable. I remembered the scent so well and without breathing, I could not smell anything. I took a small breath, it did not get much better but I was prepared this time.

"Ouch, my foot" I said as I prompted Edward. I had decided to push the shield out completely, if he did not move soon.

"Umm…" He started, "Bella hurt her ankle, so can we go inside to have Carlisle check it?"

"Sure, Edward right?" The younger of he two receptionists replied. She looked slightly younger than what Edward and me would have been.

"Yes" the older receptionist replied sternly and turned to Edward to say "How is Bella, what did she trip on this time?"

"I think she tripped walking down the stairs. It was lucky Jasper was around or she would have fallen all the way down and gotten a concussion. I think she has only sprained her ankle right now."

"Can you fill out the forms?" The younger receptionist said trying to speak to Edward.

"Sure." He stiffened. "Can I borrow a pen please?"

" Of course. Here you go."

He walked back to where I was sitting. I touched his hand and pushed away the shield. I had gotten better at pushing it completely away, but it still mentally exhausted me. I let him know for himself that I was fine. My throat still burned but I ignored him and inhaled Edward sweet smell. He relaxed next to me. I leaned on him and he stroked my hair with his free hand. I noticed that he had left the age box blank.

"It burns my throat too but not as much as yours because I am more used to the smell." He said softly.

I looked at his face. It seemed calmer and relaxed.

He stood up, walked to the reception desk, and gave the papers to the elderly lady.

"You forgot to put in Bella's age." She said.

"Oh sorry, she's 25."

Her eyes widened, she repeated Edward "She's 25!?!"

"Yup"

"How's your daughter, Carlisle talks about her a lot. Even he is very young to be a grandfather."

"He is 35 now."

"Oh really, he seems much younger."

"You can go in now." The younger receptionist said.

Edward helped me go in to the office. As soon as we were in he said, "We can stay for about half a year more. Then we have got to go."

"Can Jacob come with us?"

"No now that the volturi know about their existence they have to stay aware and they cannot split up."

I shuddered.

"We will think up some way." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"At least we have an year left to spend with her." I sounded like a eight year old girl whose best friend was moving away.


End file.
